


Berlin 柏林

by Setg2154



Series: Berlin 柏林 [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Gun Violence, M/M, Violence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 19:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14654610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setg2154/pseuds/Setg2154
Summary: 亡命天涯的两人在生命转折点、在生死攸关、在一个平凡的夜晚遇见彼此。





	1. Chapter 1

第一章  
  
  
他的冰箱实在空得不能再空了，修理门框需要的铁钉也所剩无几。郑允浩不得不要去买些吃的用的。从他家到市区要驱车三十分钟，夏天的炽热太阳使他总是嫌麻烦，懒得跑这趟；一个平凡无奇的下午，他终于在百货超市对面的马路边泊了车。  
  
在郑允浩从路边售票机买停车票的当口，一对游客走近他，想让他帮忙拍纪念照。他没拒绝。他以前也曾数次被如此请求过。他停车的地方是一条毗邻菩提树大道的石子路，两边夹道栽着粗壮丰满的橡树，从西边可以遥遥望到勃兰登堡门，蓝天白云，景致很好。  
  
拍完了照，那对游客笑着向他点头道谢，边交谈边离开。郑允浩继续给他的车票付钱，他用余光看着游人走远，同时不动声色地环视四周。这是他长久以来的习惯。  
  
郑允浩独自到柏林的时间不长不短，快有两年。柏林是一座独巨魅力的城市，空气中的历史气息浓郁醇厚，层次分明。胜利和荣光、沦丧和炮轰的痕迹在这里清晰可见；一半的建筑物幸存过神秘和颓败的漫长时光，另一半则再现代工业的飞跃中峥嵘成长。而他对这里好或者坏的人们，对白天黑夜，对每一处开阔的风景和逼仄的角落感到熟悉，太阳下任何平淡或离奇的事件都不会再使他惊讶。

 

郑允浩敛下视线，零钱收进口袋，又把停车票夹在雨刮器下，然后走向商场。  
  
而沈昌珉从近处咖啡馆的一方玻璃窗里望着他走远。  
  
*  
  
一连三个下午，沈昌珉蹲在他下榻酒店旁边一个不起眼的咖啡馆里，等人来和他敲定他这次工作的细节。尽管归他管辖的事务属性见不得光，他仍在每天四点光明正大地从正门进到店里点上一杯冰美式，然后自然地坐到靠窗的角落，像个不希望被打扰，只是为了避避暑的游人。  
  
这其中的后两天，他都碰巧看见了同一个男人。他有着巴掌大的小脸和让沈昌珉觉得亲切的黑色头发，以及格外挺拔的背影。两天中同时同地，这人泊下他漆黑的迈巴赫（前一次曾被路人要求帮忙拍照），规规矩矩地买了停车票，又在半小时内提着东西从商场走出来。

这个人让沈昌珉印象深刻，原因包括但不仅限于他长相漂亮。在沈昌珉看来，即便是身处异国他乡的现状下，一连两天看见同一个黑发黑眼的人也算不上稀罕事；可性格使然，即使是最小的巧合也能引起他的兴趣。此时此刻，沈昌珉抖抖手里报纸，不动声色地从报纸边沿观察对方猫身钻进驾驶位，顺便目送驾车离开。 _人长得好看，连走路都带风。_ 他心猿意马地想着，开始揣摩起这件轶事其中内涵，顺便肖想以后人生中和那人产生交集的可能性。  
  
他此次来柏林，是为了任务。如果一切顺利，这会是他的最后一次。沈昌珉从十四岁捅破了父亲第三把交椅的身份惹来不必要麻烦，三年以后不得不入了行，很快展现出射击的天分，得到了首领的赏识。沈昌珉曾打趣说他自己视力2.5，并没有人觉得他在开玩笑。他能做到别人无法做到的事情，譬如百米外一枪狙中一个苹果，又或者是谁的脑袋。

时至今日，在组织里的时间几乎占据沈昌珉半程生命。是时候有自己的人生了，他常常想。他早已经厌烦了自己最为恶劣又最循规蹈矩的工作。好听地说，他的存在让头领省心省力，排除忧患与百米之外的功劳和他在组织里的地位一样高高在上。但沈昌珉更喜欢直白了当，说他做的是取人性命的事，在同时也要堵上自己的脑袋。其中门路挺多，大多数时间上演一弹解千愁的经典戏码，也不乏刺激神经的伏击与狩猎，通常附加灌水泥沉进海底的套餐服务。不过最后一项里动手的往往不是他。

 

尽管杀人放火对他来说毫无新意，但此种勾当不是每天都有。他这么讲，不是出于对一切事物付诸暴力与毁灭的热爱，也不是对他人生命在自己手里消逝的事实抱有惋惜（即便十几年前他曾为此几个月夜不能寐）。他很清楚其中的利益纠葛，这么说，仅仅是出于无聊。就算他们公司业务范围涉猎甚广，单纯的打杀械斗还有收保护费类似的热闹事情他向来不被允许加入。这道枷锁存在并非毫无理由，甚至是处于首领的爱惜。对他恨之入骨的人绝不仅仅两只手就数的过来。因而大多数在K国的时间，他只能窝在公司庇护的住所里，读书看报，擦枪练炮，闲得淡出鸟。  
  
_但如果没有力量和自由，尤其是自由，_ 沈昌珉常常想， _那么生命，是一种多么空虚脆弱、转瞬即逝的东西呀_ 。  
  
身处他的位置，引咎辞职显然不可能，除非他也同意在卸任时成为死人。可沈昌珉不是没有胆量和前瞻性的人，也向来对犬儒主义嗤之以鼻。他愿意并乐于为自己的选择付出代价。他长久而周密的计划了一切，准备在完工的一秒后就在大洋彼岸销声匿迹。为了这一刻，他早就在柏林老城东头另租了一间不起眼的地下室，里面备了足数的托斯卡纳美酒，现金，食物和水。他的计划内容简单，先人间蒸发，耐心等待，避开风头以后再决定将来去处，这样也可以增加他动作的随机性——这时沈昌珉尚且不知，他没能瞒天过海。首领发觉了他的异心，对他打的算盘了如指掌。首领对他的背叛感到惋惜，但绝不容忍，不动声色地和以前结下的仇家做了交易，在他做完这单后用他的命换一段和敌对组织的短暂和平。  
  
这一天，在沈昌珉有限的耐心再次耗尽前，一个生面孔的人走进店里，目光四下探寻。沈昌珉和他互换视线。终于在第三天的下午，他得到了这份“工作”的详细情报。  


  
TBC.  



	2. Chapter 2

第二章

 

正值盛夏，直到晚上九点才没了太阳，燥热的空气沉淀下来，总算凉爽许多。这个夜晚，天上月亮和新硬币一样光洁，让群星失了光彩。但月光和人造的灯光比起来仍然显得微不足道。

沈昌珉头顶天空，压低身子趴在十四楼房顶，藏身在栏杆的影子里。他面前是一条宽阔的八车道大路，然后是一栋灯火辉煌的建筑物。黑色哑光的枪身架在他身前，沈昌珉从瞄准镜内望去，准星对准一场觥筹交错的宴会。他看了看表，调整着呼吸，等待目标出现。

沈昌珉向来谨遵隐蔽精准的工作要诀，因此当他扣下扳机，他的目标应声而倒。子弹击中那个中年亚裔的后脑，轰碎了半边脑壳，一时间血浆四溅。宴会的宾客瞬间陷入恐慌和混乱，惊叫连连。但不包括安保人员，他们很快从震惊了缓过神来，拿着对讲机从被击碎的窗口望向沈昌珉待过的房顶。那里已经空无一人。稍后，他们会在屋顶发现一枚空弹壳，这将成为此次谋杀唯一的证据。

*

包括郑允浩自己在内，他家祖辈三代都曾是医生。他父母早亡，彼时他还不算懂事的年纪。在父母死去的那个无星无月的夜晚，他知道了双亲受雇于K国毒枭，也曾数次从生死边缘抢回老大和老大心腹的命。敌对组织没能在相当有限的机会里除去眼中钉肉中刺，怀恨在心，便拿救命治病的人开刀。一场人为的车祸让郑允浩失去双亲，而无子的毒枭心有不忍，把他抚养长大。说是抚养，其实只是给予必要的存活条件，任何他可能需要的关怀和安稳则一概缺失。他成长过程旁观或参与许多暴力、流血和丧命事件。十几年前，这些曾让他噩梦连连。

郑允浩在毒枭毫无察觉的情况下迅速长大，并且显出不符合年纪的成熟。毒枭不让他接手交易，而是把他送进学校。也许是出于家族传承，其次因为他对理想毫无所谓，他也学了医。但讽刺的部分是，他没能像父母一样救回在遭受埋伏的集团交火中中枪的老大。大部分原因归咎于这一次对面成功把握了来之不易的机会，子弹击中了老大的额头，弹片炸开的口子大得能塞进一个拳头。

丢了龙头，缺少头脑的第二把交椅被图谋不轨者簇拥着揭竿而起，组织很快分崩离析。余党在数月之内被异己和警察清除围剿，裙带的庞大利益连同万不可赦的罪名被各方瓜分殆尽。但郑允浩有先见之明（首领从未重用他也是因为此人看着无欲无求，深不见底）；在他看到毒枭未凉的尸首的那一刻已经预见组织的末路，于是他沿着早已经给自己谋好的后路，在纷乱中人间蒸发。

当然，在他的视角上旁观全局许多年，除却精通如何自保，还顺带知道了许多没人知道的秘密。郑允浩一封长信，把这秘密全部抖给警察。他这么做并非出于公德又或者是报复心理，只是为了在警察和任何潜在收益者继续对他像猎狗赶林间幼路一般穷追猛打之前，他索性把他身上的价值全盘托出。依照法律，这足够免他一死，但免不了他的牢狱之灾；但他相信只要他不去自首，就不会有人夺他自由。

除却司法力量，更多人恨他恨到双眼发红，夜不能眠。即使他身在大洋彼岸，郑允浩不确定这份恨意有多么深刻绵长。因而头一年，他活得小心翼翼，像一只躲老鹰的兔子，走出藏身洞窟前必须一步三望。但没有老鹰。这是一种最为微妙的心理：

他希望可以平凡，但平凡同时令他不甘；很快地，他感到了无聊。

这种无聊在他的心底慢慢钻孔，有时甚至会让他焦躁不安。不安可能源于平淡日常的不适应，更有可能出于对危险因子的想念；是的，即便往事已经像前世一般遥远，在他身上留下的痕迹也仅仅如同雪泥鸿爪，但他自己也不得不承认，动荡、刺激还有一来二去的危机曾经是他人生中最为合理的部分。从那样的生活中放松下来必定是个循序渐进的过程，显然，郑允浩还没能习惯。

昨天开始，在他平淡得如同一杯水的日常里终于出现了一点涟漪。不论多久以后，郑允浩都会清楚地记得，在那间超市前，一道探求的视线黏上他，很快攀附上他的脊背。尽管大多数人都会在看到他时把目光投向他（这通常让他非常反感），但这一次有所不同。且不论那人深色的头发和眼睛，那是一道属于鹰和猎人的锐利视线，郑允浩对危险事物的天生警觉令他感到芒刺在背，两年间他第一次遇见可以提醒他往昔岁月的人物。那个下午，一阵电流窜过他的四肢百骸，他竟由衷感到兴奋。

头天，他照旧回到家，还不确定这际遇是否纯属偶然。他彻夜未眠。郑允浩在床上躺着，枕头下放着他的枪。但他只能听到窗外日如一日的蝉鸣，本芭莎不曾带着厄运叩响他的房门。第二天，鬼使神差地，他决定再去看看。当他再一次被同一个人行注目礼后，理智的那一部分叫他决心止步于此，不要再和此人产生纠葛。

当天晚上，机缘巧合地，他第三次偶遇、从人群中一眼认出这位陌生人。即便这有可能意味着引火上身，他仍然不由自主地跟了上去。

*

做完最后一份工作的沈昌珉从地铁下来。他压制住自己不符时局的开朗心情，穿梭在地铁口密集的人流间。早些时候他把曾经珍爱的那把沉重狙枪连枪带盒全套扔进了随便哪个垃圾箱，现在一身轻松，步履轻快。他脱下被汗浸湿的手套塞进口袋，和人流分开，悄无声息地钻进去往地下室的暗巷里弯弯绕绕，七拐八拐。

他的这份心情没能持续多久。几分钟后，他感知到跟踪者的气息。沈昌珉很快发觉这位跟踪者不主动现身，也没有花费太多心思伪装自己。这不像是来寻仇的人。沈昌珉不动声色，反身躲进墙壁夹脚的黑影中。他头顶上是一间酒吧的玻璃窗，从缝隙里渗出嘈杂，但他仍旧听得见自己的心跳。沈昌珉想不通自己的行动哪里出了差错，竟能有人摸着他的尾巴跟到这里。他暗自等着，审查着四周昏暗的环境。有人一掠而过。他看到原本跟在他身后的人消失在他眼前的另一个巷口，留下个明晃晃的背影。

这简直像个危险的、无声的邀约。不自觉地，他联想到一张漂亮的脸以及那人不寻常的身影。一时冲动，他怀揣忐忑不安的好奇跟了上去，但只来得及看到那人猫着身子，在黑暗中一闪身就没了踪迹。沈昌珉对着那消失的背影晃了下神，在一秒钟后重新意识到自身处境，警觉让他汗毛竖立，他开始无声地咒骂自己这份要人命的好奇心；下意识地，他的手摸向后腰，那里有他的枪，他的目光四下梭巡——这时，角落里冷不丁冒出一把泛光的蓝波刀，直朝着他喉咙劈来。

感谢他还算优秀的反射神经，从生死关溜回来的沈昌珉向右闪身，虚晃一步又站稳了脚；但他还没把枪拔出来，就认出了来人的脸。这正是他脑海中一闪而过的身影。出于意料之外的偶遇带给他不合时宜的欣喜，而后他想开口解释，他相信自己和眼前这个曾偶遇两次的男人之间尚且没有结下血海深仇，不需要动刀动枪——

可看到了他拿枪动作的郑允浩显然不会这么认为，郑允浩不给他解释的机会和时间；如果说上一次攻击只是试探，那么下一计疾雷般的突刺则带着全然的苛责，从右下方向着他的腹部袭来。

真要命。沈昌珉不能责怪对方直接而暴力的行为，毕竟在这场突然遭遇里，他才是那条咬饵的鱼。他不敢怠慢丝毫，也没有空手夺白刃的余裕，只能边躲边退；他伸手格挡这计带着不得了的力量的突刺，只算勉强来得及，身体重心不可避免地向左跌去。下一刻，他眼看着这个人顺势扫来一计暴烈的横踢就快落在自己的左膝盖上；全完了，沈昌珉心想，他不愿意看到自己的膝盖挨上这一踢后断成两半儿，只能咬牙低下身去，牟足了劲，用侧后背接下这击攻击。

他狼狈地滚了半圈，栽倒在地，后背撞上了坚硬的石墙。钝痛刺痛他的神经。他举起尚且能动的右手以示投降，左手深深扣进地砖缝里。

”等等，等等。”

他抽吸着，从牙缝里挤出声音。他的背后痛得要死，也不知道有没有伤筋动骨，可刀刃还寸步不让地抵在他脖颈上，让他动弹不得。此时，沈昌珉仰着的脸在月光的照映下，他感到全然曝露的脆弱。

而他眼前的男人半蹲着，身子欺在他上方，拢下一片宣示强权的黑影。他一只手按住沈昌珉腰后的枪柄，另一只手上一把短刀贴在沈昌珉脖子上，时刻做好屠宰的准备；阴影中，一双眼睛光华比刀锋更闪亮。沈昌珉看着这双眼睛突然明白，就本质而言，对方也并不是看重生死的人，其中自然包括夺取他人性命。

沈昌珉舔了舔唇。他自己不是个话多的人，但就目前形势看来，对方的话只可能比他更少。暂且不论他的解释是多么的干巴巴，他必须说点什么了。

“我不是要来找你麻烦的。”

沈昌珉一刻不停地盯着这个人的脸。他忽然发觉眼前这双放大瞳孔中透出一丁点称得上是狂喜的兴奋——尽管沈昌珉从不因自己惹上不该惹的麻烦而懊悔——他觉得自己没白遭这趟罪。他说完，热切的目光缓缓向上移，晦暗的四周不影响他的视力，他看到几缕黑发柔顺地搭在那人眉梢，又向下，那人的嘴角一颗小痣，格外惹眼。

 

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

第三章

 

郑允浩不介意与人为善，前提是在一个适度范围内。他曾经见过许多愚蠢的善意，这给他上过生动且深刻的课。因此，尽管对此次遭遇和纠纷的作祟者是他自己的事实心知肚明，在他面前这个几分钟前试图拔枪对准他的人开口辩解时，郑允浩依旧不为所动。他的宽容仅限于没有更进一步划开对方的喉咙。

随后他就发现，他刀下的人没有因为生死威胁面露恐惧，反而正因为一点皮肉伤龇牙咧嘴，这让郑允浩觉得非常有趣。他死死盯住对方的脸，要把对方的一切动机和目的看个明白。但同时，他清楚自己的眼睛不可避免地透出兴奋光彩，而对方回应他的目光是如此热情露骨，想必也察觉了这一点。他被看得有些气恼，不由得皱紧眉头。

但在郑允浩能让身下的人以如此轻佻的目光打量自己而付出代价前，他先是听见一阵悉簌动响，然后发觉二十米外的巷口冒出一个黑黝黝的枪口。他本能地向后大退一步，躲进阴影里，下一秒，未置消音器的枪口冒出火光，爆破声回荡在狭窄的墙壁间振聋发聩。这发子弹没有打中他们中的任何一个人，嵌进了远处的墙壁，冒出一缕青烟。

在这档口沈昌珉早已回过神。他来不及搞清楚这是什么螳螂捕蝉黄雀在后的可笑状况，就一骨碌从地上爬起来，抄枪瞄准开火的人。他一套动作行云流水，但没机会扣下扳机——沈昌珉不曾料想的第二发子弹从另一个角度打来。这次子弹削进他的右手大臂。中弹的冲击让他向后趔趄一步，巨大的疼痛让他肌肉痉挛。沈昌珉咬紧牙关向后闪身躲进第二个开枪人的视觉死角。但他的枪掉在了地上。

郑允浩这时站在他正对面。他嘴角抿成一条直线，审视面容扭曲的沈昌珉。在这千钧一发的时候，他严肃地反省让自己陷入如此的危险境地的鲁莽举动。他不能确定这两个以谋杀为目的的寻仇者是冲着他们中的哪一个来的——经过刚才一番对峙，沈昌珉显然不只是个有着强烈眼神的普通人——

但现实没有多余时间给他仔细考量。当务之急是摆脱困境。他集中精神，听着那两个企图乘胜追击的人脚步声渐渐靠近，握紧了手中刀柄。他的心脏剧烈地搏动。如此久违地，他感觉到自己生命的鲜活。

沈昌珉半蹲着，他的胳膊止不住的流血，他打心底里觉得自己倒霉到家。他低头查看自己触目惊心的伤口；所幸，小口径的子弹只把他的胳膊打穿了个洞，没有敲碎骨头。

说实话，这还是他头一回挨枪子儿，这种火烧的疼痛比不带麻醉的根管治疗还要更疼一百倍。他愁容满面，不能细细思考这一连串的致命巧合，他只希望能绞尽脑汁想出绝地求生的办法。

当郑允浩先他一步行动时，沈昌珉还毫无头绪，因此他的惊异几乎从心里满溢出来。

他看到他对面的人像一只美洲狮迅般猛转身，以迅雷之势和十足十的力量朝那两个索命凶手之一掷出匕首。看到沈昌珉受伤、丢失武器就放松警惕的那两人显然没有料到这飞来横祸，他们的疏忽让郑允浩一击命中。幸免于难的那人慌乱地点射几发，但郑允浩灵巧地就地翻滚，险险避开的同时顺便抄起被沈昌珉落在地上的枪。郑允浩这一滚，挤到了沈昌珉的身前，他的后背紧贴上沈昌珉前胸。郑允浩两手稳稳地端着枪，像一个老练的猎人等待下一个行动的时机。

他掷出的匕首插进了其中一个人的腹腔。如果那人还想活命，最好原地躺好，不要轻举妄动；另一个人眼看他拿到了枪，也不敢冒进。一时间，这条巷子里空气凝固了，除了躺在地上的那个人几声呻吟，他们谁都没有出声。但在他们交火的地盘外，开始有些朦胧的噪声。他们身后，有路人被三番五次的枪响惊动，探头探脑朝他们望过来。

郑允浩对柏林警察的高效率心知肚明，想必很快就会有警方赶到现场。他不再等待。他在心中默数三声，从掩体后现了身。他先利落地给躺在地上的人补上一枪，又向前两步，利用巷子里另一处拐角逼近另一个合谋者。郑允浩眼睛一眨不眨，他在那个人的枪口从墙壁后探出来的一瞬间扣动扳机。这不是他惯用的枪，因此第一发子弹打偏在墙角，崩掉一块墙砖；但第二发子弹没有停顿，精准地击中了手腕，让伏击者发出一声惨叫。郑允浩没有任何怜悯，紧接着，第三颗子弹已经射进那人的脑袋里。

随后他走上前去，在确认那两人的死亡后，郑允浩快步回到沈昌珉身边。他提着沈昌珉的枪，居高临下地看着这个自己尚且不知晓姓名的人，像看着一个不得了的麻烦。后者的胳膊一股一股地往外冒着血，显然被子弹伤到了主要血管。

捂着胳膊的沈昌珉从这场干净利落的逆转中回过神来，即便他事前已经猜测到郑允浩绝非凡人，但他不曾想到对方扣下扳机的动作会如此娴熟果决，显得有些冷血。他非常希望面前的人能够出手搭救，但他知道对方不会平白无故地这样做。他不合时宜的骄傲和自尊让他没有作声。

郑允浩还沉浸在方才肾上腺素点数飙升、沉寂已久的血液再一次冲击他心脏和鼓膜的高涨情绪里。他看着面前垂着头、困兽一般的伤者，回味着刚才遭遇的一切。几秒种后，他动手撕裂沈昌珉的衣服在他伤口上方做了简易的止血包扎，然后迅速地架起了依旧愕然的沈昌珉。他们背离观望的人群，隐蔽地朝着郑允浩停在几条街外的车快步走去。

在郑允浩把沈昌珉塞进车位后排前，沈昌珉一刻不停地凝视着他。劫后余生总令人欣慰，不管他的恩人站在什么立场上，他都对他的出手搭救充满感激。他还觉得有一点内疚，因为他觉得今晚袭击者的目标有很大可能是自己。实际而言，沈昌珉很能理解组织对他的杀意，毕竟他背叛了头领，还计划好了要跑路。在这个丛林社会，这本是非常合理的事情。

但因为自己的计划缺乏更加周密的考虑，让作为局外人的郑允浩也惹上麻烦，且不论对方展现出的一面是多么铁血，他多少都有点不好意思。在郑允浩进入驾驶位启动车子时，他开口表现自己的友好态度。

“我是沈昌珉，能遇见你我很高兴。”

他的声音比他自己想象的还要虚弱许多，因为伤处的疼痛几乎让他牙齿打颤。他觉得在目前状况下这不是坏事，扮演弱者对他更为有益。郑允浩则在扣好安全带后回答了他。

“郑允浩。”

三个字节简明有力，接下来便是沉默。

显然“郑允浩”不吃这一套。他的声音里似乎没有同情和关心，如此冷冰冰，以至于让沈昌珉低头笑了笑。在三十年的生命中，他头一次遇到这样的人，他发自内心地觉得对方很有意思。

这时，一阵警笛此起彼伏地由远至近，随后三辆警车和一辆防爆车闪着前灯从他们旁边呼啸而过，朝着刚才的命案现场奔去。

他的司机，同时也是这次事件的作祟者本人，在驾驶位上面不改色，不紧不慢地在红灯路口给警车们停车让路，俨然一副恪守普法的好公民模样。

作为事件帮凶的沈昌珉对郑允浩的沉着冷静由衷感到钦佩。他在组织里身份比较特殊，又深得首领垂青许多年，因此几乎总是有人给他打点一切，并且由于他的工作性质，他总是在远处挑起纷争，因而大多数时间里都能避开所有麻烦。今晚是他第一次如此直接地卷入混乱中心。现在，在混乱过后和郑允浩的独处时刻，他发现他难以按捺自己的心情。他非常想和这个人随便说点什么。

“我想刚才那两个人是冲我来的。感谢你出手相救。”

他看到郑允浩仅仅挑了挑眉。那张漂亮的脸上看不出情绪。他们之间还算陌生，因此这个表情应该不存在调侃或者抱怨的成分，沈昌珉把这理解成郑允浩单纯懒得理他。他吃了闭门羹后闭了嘴，继续暗自琢磨着和对方的相处之道。郑允浩则从后视镜里看了他一眼。

“不想死的话就把伤口按紧。”

这个人好像惜字如金。沈昌珉从他的肖想中回过神来，发现即使他的上臂被紧紧勒住，他的伤口依然在往外渗血。这种程度的伤显然需要缝针，他也不知道有没有弹片留在里头。沈昌珉不由得为自己未来是否能有健全的手臂而担心起来——

只是他面前的男人刚刚宛如死神现世，像戳爆两个气球那样简单地爆掉了两个人的头。God kills indiacriminately。这一事实让沈昌珉问出不诸如我们要不要去医院的可笑问题。沈昌珉再一次在心中诅咒自己的坏运气，他听话地按住了中弹的地方。

一阵钻心的疼痛令他头皮发麻，这几乎和中弹时一样令他落泪。沈昌珉这才渐渐发觉车厢里弥漫着的血腥味，充斥着他的鼻腔。他深深嗅闻这种潮湿铁锈的气息，这让他瞳孔放大，指尖发凉。他的血淌了自己一身，同样被侵染的还有昂贵的真皮座椅，因为缺乏照明，血迹呈现出沥青的黑色。他有一瞬间错觉自己会因流血死去。

一阵动响打破寂静。沈昌珉抬头看到郑允浩一手握住方向盘，另一只手在储物柜里翻找着，随后摸出一个瓶子。

郑允浩单手拧开瓶盖，把里面的内容物倒了出来。然后他把手臂伸向身后，手心摊开在沈昌珉面前。他手里有两颗药丸。

“这是吗啡。先吃了。”

沈昌珉向前倾身，他不假思索，用舌头卷走了郑允浩手上的药，与此同时留下一道潮湿印记。糖衣包裹的药丸是甜的。而郑允浩手心里汗水和火药的味道刺痛了他的味蕾。

沈昌珉半阖着眼，猜想郑允浩是否会被自己无礼的举动所冒犯，但郑允浩什么也没说。他只是收回了胳膊，双手握上方向盘。他们正驶离城区，走上了一条没有路灯的窄马路。与此同时，郑允浩踩下油门，而他的迈巴赫毫无怨言，引擎轰鸣后车速瞬间飙升到一百八，惯性使得沈昌珉的身体被向后甩去。他们沉默地奔驰在漆黑的路上，只有轮胎摩擦路面发出轻微动响。

沈昌珉把头靠车窗，这给他混沌的头脑带来一丝清明。他能听到昆虫拍在车身，撞到粉身碎骨的声音。他颇富诗意地猜想命运将引导他们去向何方。

 

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

第四章

 

郑允浩在靠近波兹坦的旷野中安家。早在三年前他就买下了这处房产，而最近才住进去。房子是典型的德式风格，尖屋顶配上高耸的烟囱。曾经的每个夏天，这栋房子的墙壁上都爬满翠绿的常春藤。

但现在，由于常年疏于打理，本是美丽花园的整个前院都成了未开化的原始地带。这院子很大，足有半亩地，围着一个平滑如镜的池塘，池塘旁有一棵粗壮的橡树，墨色的圆形树冠在月色下格外苍凉。郑允浩在这栋黑漆漆的房子前停了车，然后下车搀扶后座的沈昌珉走出来。

沈昌珉因为失血感到腿软，他在夜风中打了个寒噤。他感觉到郑允浩有力的手臂正轻而易举地驾着他穿过一片杂草地，走上阶梯。随后，郑允浩以单手开了门。

进门后，他被临时安置在沙发上。郑允浩打开了灯，白晃晃的灯光填满客厅，刺痛了他的眼睛。在郑允浩拿来被单和浴巾铺在他身下前，他打量着房间的布局。屋子内部是崭新的，这和房屋粗犷的外表截然相反，但同郑允浩本人一样，一切大理石和不锈钢的陈设细节简单整洁，没有任何多余的东西。他注视着郑允浩从电视柜底下里搬出一个大号急救箱，打开来看，里面钳子针线一应俱全。

郑允浩把沈昌珉平放在沙发上，头部垫高。他抬手覆住沈昌珉死死捂住伤口的左手，后者像是被电击一般松开自己的钳制。郑允浩在他受伤的胳膊上方打了新的止血绷带，又把他的胳膊打开平放在茶几上，摆成一个自己方便处理的角度。他拿起手术刀和止血钳，对着沈昌珉糟糕的伤口拧起眉头，开始用二氧化氯溶剂给器具消毒。

他这么做的时候，沈昌珉目不转睛地盯着他看。郑允浩已经洗过了手，还戴上了橡胶手套，但他的胳膊上还有没洗净的血迹。他看到郑允浩的深蓝色的衣服上染上了他的血，已经凝固的血痕在惨白光线下一片漆黑，好像罗夏测验纸上绘出的只存在于人心中的恶兽。沈昌珉又看向郑允浩英俊的脸，那双黑色眼睛的视线像是工程师正在测量桥梁角度的误差，或者化学家检验试管里的试剂：平静、客观地分析与归纳收集到的信息。沈昌珉再一次在心中惊叹。

“你是医生？”

“是的。”

“你看着不像。你看起来像个歌手，或者电影明星。”

郑允浩好似没听见他讲话，只是用实验性的目光检查沈昌珉的伤。他以医用钳分开沈昌珉破损的组织，看到了三枚大小不一的弹片。沈昌珉的伤口是贯穿性的，子弹从手臂内侧打进来，又从外侧飞出去，但幸运的是它只损伤了动脉和肌肉，没有敲碎骨头。但郑允浩给他缝合前，他必须先处理这些弹片。

在开口器扒开他胳膊的瞬间，沈昌珉的呼吸凝固了。他用尽全身力气才没有丢人地哀嚎出声。尽管之前他吞了郑允浩给他的吗啡，但时间还不够止疼剂完全发挥效用。疼痛排山倒海的袭来，因为身体用力紧绷，他的伤口里冒出一大股血。

这一回，郑允浩充满同情地抬眼看看他。暂时恢复医者身份的人秉承临床医学的关怀之心，慈悲地往他的嘴边递上一卷纱布，避免沈昌珉咬碎自己的牙齿同时堵上他的嘴。他一只手拿着钳子夹住破损的血管，另一只手操作镊子，小心地夹出嵌在肌肉里的弹片。

沈昌珉咬着纱布，他的头有些发昏，但他依然注意到郑允浩的手很稳，就像他握枪时一样不会发抖。半个小时中，他看着郑允浩在处理伤口时鼻尖渐渐冒出的汗珠，还有对方干燥的嘴唇，他突然觉得非常口渴。据说严重的口渴是失血的并发症，沈昌珉心想，他看着郑允浩从他的胳膊里掏出第三个弹片，用手术刀剔除一些形同烂泥的肌肉组织，同时生理盐水仔细地清洁他的伤口。污血和黑色的火药残渣从他的伤口冒出来，不可避免地滴在了洁白的羊羔皮地毯上。他觉得有点内疚。

沈昌珉吐掉嘴里的纱布卷。郑允浩正在给伤口缝线，但归功于吗啡，他已经感觉不到任何疼痛。

“很抱歉弄脏你家。还有你的车。”

郑允浩熟练地给缝线打结。“不要紧。”

他难得和颜悦色让沈昌珉有点吃惊，于是他继续说下去。

“你的家很漂亮。我是想从公司里辞职。但显然我的老板不答应，就有了今天这场闹剧，给你添了不少麻烦。你是为什么到这来的？”

“没有为什么，我是随便抓阄选的地方。”

堂皇地，沈昌珉觉得郑允浩一定在和他开玩笑，但他的语气不像是在开玩笑。他手上穿针、缝线、打结的动作也很流畅，没有停顿。沈昌珉撇撇嘴，压下就要脱口而出的笑声，郑允浩则按着他的胳膊，语气不善地告诉他不要乱动。

*

沈昌珉看着郑允浩给他妥善包扎好伤口，之后迅速地收拾了自己造成的一切脏乱。地板和桌面擦干净，巨大的医疗箱放回原位，他那件用以简易包扎的破衣服和碎弹壳、止血棉、橡胶手套一起被扔进垃圾箱。郑允浩把他身下染满血的床单换成干净的，让他喝掉了一小瓶生理盐水和抗生素，然后半强迫地按着沈昌珉没伤着的那边肩膀，引导他躺下。

沈昌珉几乎立刻感到了巨大的疲惫。他头挨着羽绒枕头，发自内心地感到舒适。他脑中的想法像蝴蝶一样上下翻飞，不连贯也没有逻辑。他回想今晚，自己新旅程起点就遭遇的奇遇般的经历，以及和郑允浩的短暂的相处。

沈昌珉觉得，这个前一天还是陌路人的、从第一天偶遇就吸引他的英俊男人相当折中。但折中主义远不能定性他。他隐隐看得出郑允浩希望着避开风浪，安稳地生活，但他也亲眼目睹了郑允浩在生死关头的行动是多么恰然自得。仿佛他为此而生。

他知道斯芬克斯一般的郑允浩把自己带回家来、给他治伤绝不仅仅出于好心。他猜测着，郑允浩在他身上看到了叛离、动荡和未知的危机。但奇特的是，对方被这些特质所吸引。因此，沈昌珉确信，自己存在于此于有非常合适的理由，他对郑允浩的矛盾了然于胸。且不论他能够让郑允浩感到振奋或是安慰，沈昌珉都会为此感到非常高兴。但他是野心家，他也许想要得更多。人们总是加倍渴求着珍稀的美丽事物。

在猩红色的纷杂思绪中，沈昌珉陷入药物带来的沉眠。

 

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

第五章

 

郑允浩很喜欢亲手修复一切他在意的东西。因此在他修补沈昌珉的伤口时，他从中感到愉悦。同理，他没有选择雇佣园丁帮他打理这座好似经历人间浩劫后被长久遗忘了的花园，而是在几周的时间里亲自修剪灌木，拔除杂草并且种下新的种子。但在这之前，他迫不得已地雇了清洁队帮他打扫里里外外，因为无数的鸟类曾在这旷野中的庇护所安家，使得屋檐和门廊处堆积的鸟屎总量足以让人做噩梦。

此时，郑允浩站在一尘不染的门廊边，呼吸乡间夜晚纯净的空气。这是一个平凡的，没有也不预示任何暴风雨与电闪雷鸣的夜晚。郑允浩嗅到了草甸的青涩味道，露水的潮湿气息，混杂其中还有一丝鲜明的血的腥味。在他身后的玻璃窗内，沈昌珉正在昏暗房间里沉沉睡去，安静的像一具死尸。

郑允浩看向漆黑的地平线。子夜尚未结束，在这个月朗星稀的夜晚，曾就希波克拉底誓言宣过示的郑允浩对两个素昧平生的人下了杀手，只为救素昧平生的另一人。尽管事情看起来相当荒谬，但已确实发生。郑允浩站在月光下，他想着沈昌珉和一连串的巧合遭遇，揣摩起自己的内心。

他清楚自己心中的感情的并非怜悯和救赎这类宗教感的慈悲心——没有人比他自己更明白，这世界上死亡无时无刻不在发生。每一秒时间流逝，一部分生命因为战争、流血冲突又或者鲜少人知的天灾人祸死去，而更多的生命被诞生出来。他大可把沈昌珉留在那条暗巷里自生自灭。

他尚且不清楚沈昌珉的为人。他对沈昌珉的第一判断仍然停留在这人是个生活优渥、过分自信但勇气可嘉的年轻人上。但在细细思索后他发现，他不能否认自己不可避免地，被沈昌珉投以他的锐利的、属于掠食者的探求视线以及初见就将他卷入麻烦这一事实深深吸引。

他们在沈昌珉穷途末路时遇见彼此，因为潜在的、尽管他不愿承认、却又难耐到让他指尖发痒的对危险因子的渴求，郑允浩选择了介入沈昌珉的世界；而在他施以援手后，他不再仅仅是局外人。郑允浩平静地接受了这一事实。

像他对几乎所有人一样，他对沈昌珉的过去没有兴趣。在经年累月的独处后，他救沈昌珉的意图并非为了填补他身边长久以来的空缺，即便他周围的空位向来非常多。郑允浩单纯地认为，既然今晚有人要取沈昌珉的性命，就不能保证以后不会再有。这样的危险事实永远不会让今日的郑允浩惶惶不可终日，而是像阳光驱散阴霾，风卷走尘埃，让他感到快乐。

郑允浩这么觉得并非出因为他认同浪漫主义思想中对死亡的轻视，而是因为他相信自己的眼睛，头脑和手脚。他还一向自信，不论出于报复还是为了生计，足以让他感到威胁的人物少之又少。

郑允浩半阖着眼睛，温和的夜风拂过他的肩膀和发梢。他想经过今夜，桀骜不驯的沈昌珉应该学会了不懂规矩不合时宜地行事会让自己吃苦头。他回到屋内，路过沙发走向他二楼的卧室，决定暂且将任何可能的风险和得失放在一边，暂时把沈昌珉留在身边。

*

沈昌珉从令他眩晕的梦中醒来。

在梦中，他在克诺索斯迷宫般的暗巷里失去方向，这罕有的迷茫无措让他唇焦口燥。他发了会儿呆，掀开被汗浸湿的床单从沙发上站起身。他看了看表，发现自己睡了超过十四小时。前半夜郑允浩再一次给他灌下的吗啡让他头脑发昏，如果不是缠满他手臂，像是一个骨折患者一样吊在他脖子上的绷带，他会忘了自己还挨过一枪。他还感觉自己有些发烧，整个人都有些不自然地轻飘飘。  
沈昌珉从窗口望出去，看到郑允浩正坐在前院的树荫下拼着什么。那人身前一池塘粼粼的水光晃的他眼疼。这阳光灿烂的世界里的一切和以往相比都显得很不真实。沈昌珉赤着脚，踩过地砖和草坪，顽固的杂草茎戳着他的脚掌，可他觉得自己走在云端。他到了那人身后，但没出声。

郑允浩察觉到他的接近。他没有停下手里的活儿，仅仅不咸不淡地说了句，醒了？去吃药。

沈昌珉默不作声，他站在郑允浩身后，膝盖几乎要碰到对方的后背。沈昌珉感觉自己喉咙里渴得快要冒烟。蝉日夜不休地在他们身旁的树上打鸣，聒噪得很。但他发现郑允浩没被蝉鸣影响，仍然专注地制作一个画框。沈昌珉注意到他手边除了各式工具，还摆着一份早报。报纸标题加大加粗，足有一英寸，配以神色严肃的警官侧脸。沈昌珉读不太懂大段的德语，但其实他对内容也不甚关心。

他低下头，看着那人的后脑勺。几缕被汗水打湿的黑亮头发黏在郑允浩的后颈上。不可避免地，沈昌珉想到郑允浩现在这双摆弄木条和钉子的、手指修长的、骨节分明的手在前夜曾拿过手术刀，并且曾握刀威胁地抵住自己喉咙，而那双比夜漆黑的眼睛闪闪发亮。在这之后——沈昌珉又不可免俗地想到，这之后，这个人为了他曾夺人性命，还是一次两条。

他舔舔自己干涩的嘴角。有些东西开始在他心底流动，即便是向来活得趾高气昂的沈昌珉一时间也手足无措。他看着自己面前亮晶晶，清澈见底，有着水草和小鱼的池子，想象着自己能够再一次把外表无欲无求的郑允浩逼到青筋跳跃、锋芒毕露；一时间，他觉得那人的后脑勺也非常可爱。

好像有什么推着他似的，沈昌珉突然向前迈了一大步，整个人栽进水里。

郑允浩显然没有预见到他如此幼稚堂皇的举动，他被池水溅了一身。可秉持一贯的淡然和冷静，郑允浩没有发火。

“上来。”他从草地上站起身后开口。“伤口感染了我不会治你，你自求多福吧。”

这声音里蕴涵的一零星怒气远远吓不倒沈昌珉。昌珉在水里站了起来，柔顺地水草绕上他的小腿。池塘比他想象得深。他半个胸膛露出水面，仰着脖子看郑允浩放下手里的小铁锤、钉子和木料。沈昌珉迎着太阳，因此看不太清对方的脸色。但想必不会太好看。

管他呢。他愉悦地暗自思忖。就目前而言，沈昌珉对人生规划唯一一条准则就是及时行乐。两年之后，他也许在这，也许在那，也许在新的路上亡命天涯。但眼下，他的脚背埋进了池底清凉的淤泥，他面前郑允浩站在树荫下，盛夏炎热的风拂过他的黑色发梢。

沈昌珉在今天暂且宣布自己恢复自由身。他的心情突然间开朗地像一只飞鸟。此时此刻，他不想从这池子里出来；他想看到郑允浩在环绕他们周围的田野里疾跑，杂草和作物鞭打着那一双长腿。他想看到自己和对方沿山坡相互追逐，而郑允浩失足滚落草坡，跌倒在泥土中弯下脊背。他更希望看到自己能握住对方的咽喉，让这张毫无欲求的脸上染上情欲的红色，总是抿成直线的嘴角因为喘息和呻吟咧开。想到这个，热量开始在他的小腹汇集。

沈昌珉伸出他没伤的，湿漉漉的左手扯住郑允浩的腿弯。他决心参与一场非零和博弈。

管他呢，沈昌珉愉快地笑着，他向后倒去，把口鼻埋没进水里。扑通一声，郑允浩被他拉下了水。

 

The End.


End file.
